


Do You Love Me?

by puzzlingnerd57



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Based on a song, Insecure Crowley (Good Omens), Loving Aziraphale, M/M, emotional angst, good husband aziraphale, soft Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzlingnerd57/pseuds/puzzlingnerd57
Summary: Crowley is feeling insecure about his relationship with Aziraphale, despite the fact that the two have been together for years. Based on the song "Do You Love Me" from Fiddler on the Roof.





	Do You Love Me?

The apartment was silent, the occupants enjoying a lazy evening in. Aziraphale sat in his favorite armchair, reading an old favorite book, while a cup of tea slowly cooled on the table next to him. 

“Hey, Angel?”

“Hm?” Aziraphale hummed, flipping a page in his book.

“Do you... love me?” Crowley quietly asked, hesitation filling his voice.

“Do I what?!” Aziraphale startled, head shooting up to stare at the demon who was half slumped, half sprawled on the couch.

“Do you love me?” Crowley stressed again.

“Oh Crowley. Between Adam going off to school, and Gabriel following us, you’ve been so stressed out. You’re just upset right now. Maybe you should lie down for a bit. Perhaps transform for a while?” Aziraphale fussed, abandoning his book to sit next to the demon on the couch.

“Angel, I’m asking you a question! Do you love me?” Crowley questioned, insistent.

“You can be so foolish sometimes darling.” The angel lovingly whispered.

“I know! But do you love me?” The demon begged his companion, reaching out to grab at the angel’s hands.

“Do I love you? For years now we’ve lived in peace. Saved each other’s lives, even at the risk of our own. After all this time, why talk about love like this?” Aziraphale questioned his almost husband, pleading with his eyes for an explanation.

“The first time I met you, that day in the gardens… I was scared.” Crowley murmured into the silence, staring down at where his hands were joined to the angel’s.

“I was confused” Aziraphale admitted. Crowley glanced upwards.

“I was nervous.” 

“So was I.” 

“But something told me that it would be alright. That we would get along quite nicely. Now I’m asking, do you love me?” Crowley whispered.

“Crowley, we’re practically married!” Aziraphale laughed, suddenly understanding what thoughts were swirling through his partner’s head.

“I know! But do you love me?” The demon cried.

“Do I love you?” He sighed, gathering his thoughts.

“For years now I’ve lived with you, fought with you, fought for you. After all these years, if that’s not love, then what is?” Aziraphale pleaded with Crowley.

“Then you love me?” Crowley asked shyly.

“Yes, I love you.” Aziraphale whispered, pressing a kiss to the demon’s forehead.

“I suppose, well, I suppose I love you too.” The angel gently wrapped his arms around the demon, letting him sink into the warm comfort that was offered.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me after watching Ineffable Husbands videos on Youtube not long after listening to the Fiddler on the Roof soundtrack. All I could think about was one of the pair feeling insecure and needing reassurance, while the other is confused about why they are asking when they thought they had made their feelings clear. This fluffy fic was born immediately after the concept was conceived.


End file.
